Oops
by Prime627
Summary: Strongarm and Sideswipe are mates after Bumblebee cuffed them and sent them out into the woods. But when Sideswipe has a lapse of reason and a sparkling might be the result, he's not sure how he can correct this mistake or make their relationship work, especially when Bumblebee seems to be tearing the new parents apart.
1. Chapter 1

**I pulled my hair out for this fic! I hope this works. If you haven't read** **Cuffed** **, don't worry about it. I'll try and add stuff in if you don't get it. Basically, so you know, Bumblebee slapped cuffs on Strongarm and Sideswipe when he was getting annoyed with them and sent them out into the forest to get used to each other and learn to work together. I'm going to** _ **branch**_ **off of that fic for this instead of having Sideswipe rape Strongarm like I was trying to do. That's violent, even for Sideswipe. Megatron himself would cringe. So, here it goes.**

Sideswipe laid with Strongarm, stroking a servo down her belly. She smiled and pressed back against him. Bumblebee and Grimlock were asleep, their leader crushed under the massive mech while the stars lit the sky and winked down at the couples.

"It's beautiful on this planet," Strongarm whispered. She pressed her back against his chest, her doorwings down.

Sideswipe kissed her helm and pushed the wandering servo between her legs. He wanted to push her boundaries, see where they were, but so far, she hadn't thrown up a red octagon.

But now she was still under Sideswipe's probbing digits and her panel slid back without him asking. He kissed her neck, then ran a digit over the rim of her valve. There was a slight resistance when he went to slide his digit in and Strongarm shivered against him, squeezing his digit. He chuckled and kissed her audio.

There was a faint click as his own panel slid back and his spike rubbed against her vavle before he reached down to slide it inside. There was resistance again, but when Sideswipe thrusted forward against her aft, the resistance was gone with a slight pop Sideswipe felt and heard.

Strongarm clawed the ground beside her, but she remained on her side for Sideswipe. Then she lifted her leg. Sideswipe held it as he thrusted, kissing her neck and audio gently.

They were quiet for as long as possible, but after a while, Strongarm was making noises that Sideswipe didn't want to muffle. A particular loud purr made Grimlock twitch. Sideswipe kissed her cheek as he overloaded.

She gasped and scrabbled to her knees, looking at him in shock. "Why didn't you tell me you were close?"

"I didn't think it mattered," he whispered. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I could turn up carrying! Then what will we do?"

Sideswipe hadn't thought of that. He'd been with pleasurebots and other femmes, and they hadn't had complaints or sparklings. At least...he didn't think. He buried his forehelm into an open palm. "Primus..."

"I'll wake up Bumblebee..."

Bumblebee was and forever will be her hero. Sideswipe watched his mate hurry to the leader to wake him up. He didn't hear what she said when the yellow mech was alert, but from his outburst, he knew he was in trouble.

"SIDESWIPE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Grimlock blinked open an optic and grunted, letting Bumblebee get up to walk to Sideswipe. "What were you thinking, Sideswipe?"

Strongarm was running after the mech, whimpering and whining. She was so young, Sideswipe realized and he sighed. What _was_ he thinking?

"It's not his fault," she whined.

"He shouldn't have done that to you..." Bumblebee stroked her cheek gently, then took her over to the makeshift wash racks where he knelt and cleaned her of Sideswipe's coding. "That's all I can do with this equipment. We never had any carrying femmes on Team Prime. Arcee wasn't interested in any mech and sparklings were the least of our concerns." He sighed and sat her down, cupping her face. "But, I believe in Optimus' beliefs. If you are carrying, you keep it, and we'll all help you take care of it. Deal?"

She nodded and let Bumblebee lift her up. The rest of the night, she slept with Grimlock and Bumblebee. Sideswipe curled up alone.

 **ooo**

Fixit checked her out in the morning. "Yes, it appears she could be carrying. It's just a blob for now, but it'll grow." He showed them the scanner and Strongarm took it. Bumblebee smiled as he pointed out what could be the helm and the pedes.

"Looks like he'll have winglets."

"Extra danger there," Fixit said. "If they uncurl, it'll cause tissues..." He brought a fist against his chest. "Issues," he corrected.

Strongarm held the scanner and sighed. "It's so little..."

Bumblebee smiled and elbowed her. "You didn't think it would be a fully grown sparkling in five minutes, did you?"

"It's been a couple hours, sir," she said. "I thought it would atleast be as big as my digit."

"It will be tonight."

"How do you know so much about sparklings?" She raised an optic ridge at him.

"Ratchet and Starsong knew a lot," he said. He chuckled. "They filled me in when they thought I was interested in Smokescreen."

"Were you?"

"Once. But that was a long time ago," he said. He touched her helm and he walked away.

Strongarm held the scanner and smiled down at it, but when she lifted her helm and saw Sideswipe, her smile disappeared. He caused this. That's what Bumblebee said. So she turned away and walked back to Grimlock, who nuzzled her fondly before the two went out to find, perhaps, a baby carriage or a play pen abandoned in the junk yard.

Sideswipe's temper flared and he kicked a bucket of bolts, sending it over the junk yard wall and into the surrounding forest. Then he stormed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Strongarm's belly was showing. Bumblebee was taking care of her, and Grimlock kept her entertained. Sideswipe couldn't get even five feet from her without Grimlock charging him.

Bumblebee kept Strongarm close, and far away from Sideswipe. "I don't want you near him. He'll only get you and the baby in trouble."

"But he did sire it," she pointed out. "Shouldn't he help carry it?"

Bumblebee sighed and rubbed her helm gently. "There's a story out there that Wheeljack sired a sparkling when he was younger and had a temper. One day, he got mad at his mate, and he hit her just a little too hard on her belly and her body aborted the sparkling. What if Sideswipe gets mad at you?" He held her shoulders in his servos. "Optimus would agree to this. He wouldn't want you or the sparkling hurt because the sparkling's sire has a temper."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, Bumblebee..."

"Don't get close to him either, okay? I know you love him, but he's probably furious at you." He kissed her helm gently. "Where is Sideswipe anyway?"

 **ooo**

Sideswipe tore the bark of a tree, punching and clawing at it in frustration. " _Primus!_ "

"Why do you harm the tree?"

Sideswipe recognized that voice. He turned and saw the same mech that had comforted him weeks earlier. "Because I can't harm anything else, that's why..."

Optimus smiled down at him. "You are very wise to vent here instead of on your mate."

"Why would I vent on Strongarm? It's not her fault she wound up carrying..."

"Bumblebee thinks that you blame her," Optimus said. He sat down on a fallen tree and stretched his legs out in front of him. Sideswipe settled on his left.

"Of course I don't. Bumblebee thinks that he knows everyone, but he doesn't."

"He is being protective."

"That doesn't mean that he can keep my family away from me!" He looked at the Prime. "Aren't you supposed to be smart or something?"

Optimus chuckled and he rubbed the mech's helm. "I ask myself the same question all the time, you know..." Then he got up and faded away as if he never really was there.

Sideswipe felt surprisingly encouraged and he ran back to the junkyard.

Strongarm was unattended. Bumblebee was probably taking Grimlock out for a walk. Sideswipe took his chance. He grabbed her servos, then touched her belly.

"Sideswipe, what are you-"

"Bumblebee's wrong. I do want this family, and I'll do anything to prove that. It's _my_ fault you're carrying, and as punishment, I should help our sparkling grow up and learn what it's like to be a Cybertronian on Earth."

Strongarm looked up into his optics and then hugged his neck. When Bumblebee came back and saw them, he tried to pull them apart, but the femme snarled at him, baring her denta in a warning.

Bumblebee backed up and he frowned a bit, watching the two. "But...Sideswipe has a temper..."

"I would _never_ take it out on Strongarm. I'm more of a verbal abuser. Physical abuse isn't my thing...I could ruin my paint," he said with a grin. Strongarm punched his shoulder lightly.

"Knock Out and Tracks had a baby and his name was Sideswipe," Bumblebee muttered. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well, I guess Optimus would have preferred to keep you all together and-"

"Bumblebee, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a Decepticon symbol...single... _signal_ coming from a nearby cave." Fixit rolled up and looked up at the leader expectantly.

Bumblebee looked at Strongarm's small belly and nodded. "She can still be seen fit for duty. Let's go and take down this 'con before it causes any problems for the humans." He turned and transformed, quickly followed by Sideswipe and Grimlock, who preferred to run alongside his mate.

But Strongarm stayed. Sideswipe transformed back and looked at his mate. "What's wrong?"

"What if the sparkling...what if I lose it in the fight?"

"You won't. You know why?" Sideswipe hugged her close. "Because I'm never leaving your side. Ever."

He took her servo and started running, helping her on Grimlock's shoulders. The Dinobot shifted his shoulders slightly, making her more comfortable. Then he increased his speed while Sideswipe pulled up beside Bumblebee in alt mode.

"I'm impressed with you, Sideswipe."

The red mech smiled and flashed his headlights to show that he heard the leader. Then they pulled up to the cave. Bumblebee transformed.

"It's too big to search on our own, so we'll have to split up." He looked at them. "Just don't get lost."

Sideswipe hugged Strongarm close. "We'll stay close by. Comm me if you need anything."

She nodded, then slowly pulled out of his arms to walk into the cave. Grimlock nuzzled his mate before walking after the carrying femme. Then the other two walked in after them.

Deep inside the cave, there was movement, and then two helms lifted.

Nightstrike looked back at his prisoner. "Well, cousin, looks like you may have company..."

Nightshade growled lowly as she squirmed, then froze as her cousin shrieked in her face. Her optics shorted out and she went into stasis, falling smack in the lap of her worst nightmare.

Soon, Nightstrike thought, it would be the other's turns... He skittered through the cave tunnels.

 **If you haven't seen the episode with Nightstrike from RiD, either take off running or stick around x3 I just saw it and I'm** _ **so**_ **ready to type this out! Major OOPS ahead, guys! x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Nightstrike had captured them all: the femme, the yellow mech, the red mech, the Dinobot, even the little minicon. As he admired his catch while they twisted and turned in their prisons, his cocoons. Only Nightshade had learned to resist him for long periods of time, but her nightmares, her beautiful nightmares, kept her weak and afraid. Nightstrike smirked and wondered if he would find others of his faction, the Decepticons. He backed out of the gave and left his prisoners to whine and cry out.

 **ooo**

 _Nightshade walked down the halls of the_ Nemesis _, holding a dagger in her servo. She walked into her carrier's quarters, who renamed herself. Silence stood in place of Nighthawk. "You hurt me."_

 _Silence made a soft noise in her sleep._

 _"You ran away when I needed you most. What is wrong with you? Because of you, I carried a Seeker trine. You didn't tell me anything, didn't warn me about_ anything _!" She slit the femme's throat just as Silence became Starscream. "No..."_

 _"You're hurting me!" The Seeker backed into a corner, clutching his neck. "Why are you doing this? You're just like your carrier! You are a_ freak _!"_

 _"I am not!" Her armor colors rippled, turning red to fit her mood before she looked and saw. She was a freak...and she had passed the freak-gene to her sparklings. She backed up. "I'm not a freak...I swear..."_

I am not a freak...I am not a freak...right...?

 **ooo**

 _Bumblebee stood in the middle of a burning city. Human bodies were strewn all around, some clutching children, some clutching pets, some clutching themselves. And it was all his fault._

 _Optimus stood in front of him, burning as well. "I trusted you, Bee. I trusted you with the world and you set it on fire! You are_ not _meant to lead. You are not capable of leading. I made a mistake putting you in charge..."_

 _The Prime faded away into the fire and Bumblebee was left by himself, screaming and crying. He had done this! It was all his fault! Optimus even said so! What had he done? What had he done...?_

 **ooo**

 _Strongarm screamed, arching her back. Energon was everywhere, on the ground, on her servos, everywhere. And the sparkling was dead. Sideswipe stood over her, his optics dark._

 _"Oops," he muttered, and he turned away._

 _Strongarm cried into her servos, curling up around herself._ Bumblebee was right...

 **ooo**

 _Sideswipe stared down at Strongarm. He had hit her just a little too hard, a little too much... Hit her? No, he would never hit her!_

 _"Oww," Strongarm whimpered and she looked up at Sideswipe. "You hurt me."_

 _"No, I'd never hurt you...never. I'd never do such a thing...Never. You know I wouldn't..."_

 _"I'm going to go tell Bumblebee."_

 _Sideswipe watched her run away and he whined softly. "I didn't mean it..."_

 **ooo**

 _Fixit cried out as he layed in the junkyard._

 _"You're worthless, outdated, without value...who needs a disfunctional minicon who can't even do what he is supposed to do? We have you the simplest of tasks and you FAILED."_

 _Fixit cried as he laid in the scrap and he whimpered softly, realizing his worth._

 **ooo**

 _Grimlock stood on the soft grass, the warm sun shining down on him. It was a beautiful day, and it would be, had it not been for the...beast._

 _"Mew," it purred._

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

 _The little kitten jumped at him, batting its tiny paws at the Dinobot. "Mew, mew, mew..."_

 _"Ahhhhhh!"_

 **ooo**

Nightshade opened her optics slowly, glaring at Nightstrike, who grinned at her.

"You killed Auntie 'Hawk?"

She bared her denta.

"Awww, I won't tell, but if your little Autobots friends knew, well..." He smirked and nuzzled her, shrieking into her audio. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Nightshade shook her helm firmly as she whimpered, feigning falling into stasis. When Nightstrike giggled and left, she opened her optics and took his physical form. She giggled the same way he did and she shrieked. She had the power to put Nightstrike in his place. But first, she had to be free.

She squirmed around and brought her claws to bear, cutting through the tough material as she growled and strained. Then she was free, flapping her wings to rid herself of the clinging blue goo that kept her and the others in the stasis of nightmares.

Then she freed Bumblebee, tipping her helm at him as she dropped the 'guise. "Good. You're alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bumblebee coughed up the goo and groaned.

"Sometimes Nightstrike kills for sport. Sometimes he doesn't."

He looked at her and frowned. Nightshade was an old friend of Team Prime along with her sister. Bumblebee rarely saw the two sisters apart. The Decepticon insignia shone on her chest, as if proudly being displayed. She quickly covered it.

"I can confuse him," she continued. "I will release your friends and then you must get out of here."

"What will he do if he finds you out?" Bumblebee stood up.

She smiled and took her cousin's physical form. "He will kill for sport." She cut the others free.

"The dreams we had..."

"They were nightmares. They seem real, but the only thing that is real is your fear of whatever is in them. You can find out that it isn't true if you look for details that don't make since."

Bumblebee frowned, then blinked. Optimus _never_ called anyone by their nicknames. He always said "Bumblebee", but in the nightmare, he called him "Bee"!

"What was in your nightmare?"

She hesitated before she looked down at the coughing Strongarm. She helped her up, sighing. "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, too many to count. It could have been any one of those things."

"You won't talk," Bumblebee said with a smile. "Optimus knew you wouldn't talk about anything from your past, but Starsong was very open. Where is she?"

"Somewhere, hidden in the stars. She cried when she saw Optimus in her Spirit Realm. She broke every mirror in her quarters, every glass ball, except one. She keeps that in a pouch she ties around her hip. Optimus frequents there a lot, calling to her. She's nearly mad."

"She wasn't exactly sane, as I remember." Bumblebee helped his team stand up right. "If Nightstrike doesn't kill for sport, will you stay with us?"

Nightshade rolled her shoulders as she thought, tipping her helm back as she sighed. "I will consider it. I will come to you with Nightstrike, and I will stay if I decide it is well enough to do so. Perhaps I can coax Starsong down."

Bumblebee nodded, and while Nightshade went in search for her cousin, he led his team out of the cave.

 **ooo**

Bumblebee wasn't expecting Nightshade to return, even though she said she would. Nightshade wasn't exactly a team player, but there she was, holding a limp Nightstrike who whined and twitched.

"Used his own power agaisnt him. While he is deaf to his own call, he is not deaf to mine." She scratched under her chin, dropping the Nightstrike-'guise. Then she dropped her cousin into a stasis pod. "You let this one out, I will peel your paint, Bumblebee."

"So you're staying?"

"Can't let Optimus' puppies run around blindly, now can I?" She stored the pod, putting a cloth over it. "Show me Strongarm. I request full medic privelages."

"You can have them. Give Fixit less things to do. He's worn as it is, Nightshade."

She nodded and she walked into the main portion of the junkyard, the part where the Autobots slept. Strongarm was laying in Sideswipe's lap, the femme purring and stroking his cheek.

"Mm." Nightshade stroked her belly once, closing her optics. "Mechling." She got up. "A few more days, lovely, and then I will deliver the little one."

Strongarm smiled up at her, then looked at Sideswipe. "A mechling?"

"Pray to Primus it doesn't take after the sire," Nightshade said as she turned to walk away, but Strongarm quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you!"

Nightshade looked at Bumblebee. The mech laughed.

"Welcome to Team Bee, Nightshade."

She shuddered. "Joy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Nightshade was adjusting well. She had full run of the junkyard, and it never looked more organized. She paid attention to how Denny wanted it and she would do exactly that. He had a little more respect for the Autobots, and even for the Decepticons. But there wasjust one problem.

"Steeljaw's here?" Nightshade growled lowly. "Hysterical," she muttered. "I suppose he's out collecting buddies for his little club."

Strongarm tried to get her to settle down, but she couldn't do that very well with her massive belly. The mechling was growing surprisingly big. "You know Steeljaw?"

"Of course. Femmes would go after him for hours, trying to get him to sire a sparkling or six." She sat back down and sighed, scanning her belly and letting the femme take the scanner. She pointed out the helm, pedes, and winglets that were curled against its back. "It's healthy, alright, and it will be born in the middle of a war, yippee."

"Weren't you born in the middle of the War for Cybertron?"

"Of course. My carrier went to assassinate a mech, and she fell in love with him enough to let him sire a Seeker trine, me being the helm of it. Little Brother was next, and Starsong slipped out last."

"I'm sorry about your brother. I came from the Well. I didn't have siblings, or a carrier, or a sire."

"The Well, huh? That hadn't been active in a long time." She picked at her paint, peeling a long strip off before the colors rippled and the paint was restored.

"Why do you do that?"

"I make sure I'm still Amalgamous' great-great-great-great-granddaughter. There's probably more _great_ s in there, but you get the point. Sometimes, Amalgami abilities fade, especially for us 'Night's."

"Why are you _Night_ shade? And why was he _Night_ strike?"

"Tradition. I was the first born, he was the first born... My carrier had two sisters: Nightsong and Nightcry. They were sparked sparklings, so they were born at the same time."

Strongarm slowly nodded, then looked down at her belly. "I don't know what my mechling will be called."

"Mm. Sometimes, carriers fuse their names with their mates."

"Sidearm?"

"Sounds like he's mutated. Next?"

"Strongswipe?"

Nightshade was ready to knock that one down too, but she had to admit it was a nice one. "I kinda like that one," she said. "Let's see what the sire thinks, huh?"

"After we ask Bumblebee."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nightshade said, holding up a digit. "Bumblebee's not going to hold your servo forever. He's not Prime. Optimus didn't die _and_ make him leader, but, you know, he did die." She pulled Strongarm to her pedes. "Sideswipe is the only mech you have to report to concerning sparklings."

"But-"

"No 'but's. There are no 'uncle' dolphins taking care of the calves, are there? No. There are 'aunt' dolphins."

"But we're not dolphins. We're Cybertronians."

Nightshade sighed. "You're killing me, lovely..."

Sideswipe saved Nightshade. "How is my mate today?"

"We've come up with a name for it. Strongswipe."

He chuckled and knelt, kissing her belly gently. "Sounds like a fighter's name. I like it."

Strongarm stroked his helm. "Nightshade compared us to dolphins."

"And that is why I think you should stick around me," Sideswipe said as he got up. "Comparing us to fish. How could you?"

"Mammals," Nightshade coughed. Then she tapped her comm. "Yes, Starsong? Not coming down? Fine. We don't need you here." She cut the frequency with her sister and sighed. "She won't come down because Optimus isn't here."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Her loss."

Bumblebee joined them. "We could have used her. Fixit says there are more Decepticons around, but I think we should leave Strongarm here with Sideswipe. Nightshade, come with me and Grimlock?"

Strongarm whined. "But I want to come with, sir!"

"You are no longer seen fit for duty," he said and he touched her belly gently. "Your mechling will be here within a day, you know that."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Me and Fixit on femme-sitting duty? Harsh, sir..."

Bumblebee shrugged. "You got her carrying. Not my fault, now, is it? I didn't think so."

Nightshade swatted his helm. "You're being too hard on them..." She pulled him away. "You must remember when I carried sparklings."

Strongarm watched them go, wanting to follow but unable. She whined and sat back down. Sideswipe followed suit, holding her close. "He doesn't like us..."

"Bee? No, I don't think he likes anyone that's not Grimlock or Optimus." He kissed her cheek. "But we're not out to please him, are we?"

"No," she whispered.

"No, not at all." He smiled and kissed between her optics. "I'm glad you're still here with me."

Strongarm mewed a response, then nuzzled into her mate's side. She fell asleep, dreaming about the sparkling.


	5. Chapter 5

Strongarm was screaming when Nightshade returned with Bumblebee. The mechling was furiously trying to get out, and his carrier was ready for him to leave.

Nightshade knelt in the dirt, touching Strongarm's belly as she soothed her. Sideswipe had his mate's upper body in his lap and he stroked her cheek.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's fine. She's in labor, not suffering from a bullet wound. Come on, mech." Nightshade grunted as she shifted Strongarm's hips. "Primus, he's heavy. Must have added at least twenty pounds to you. He's a big one."

She stroked the femme's face, suddenly gentle and tender. "It's going to be okay. Look at me. You're doing great. Shh... Can you do something for me? Just breathe... Mech, help her out."

Sideswipe looked down at his mate and smiled in a comforting way, but inside he was screaming _ohmyPrimusohmyPrimusohmyPrimusshegon'die!_ , which would have been considered "unhelpful" in this situation.

Nightshade was grumbling about something or another, as usual, but was cut off by a wail. Strongarm gasped and she scrabbled to sit up, the purple and black femme curled around a massive mechling. Bumblebee moved closer to see.

Its doorwings fluttered and its optics opened, quickly turned to imprint on its creators and not the medic. Strongarm grabbed at her mate.

The mechling was perfectly her and perfectly him. Red, white, blue, and some streaks of yellow was spattered on his armor. His optics were bright blue with a darker circle in the middle. He purred at them, then was laid on Strongarm's chest.

Nightshade got up and walked over to the makeshift MedBay she was building. Bumblebee followed her.

"You're a good medic."

"Mhm."

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned. "He's not going to make just one _oops_. He's going to make thousands. You're not patient like Optimus. You can never get that patient. He would sit and watch the grass grow. We can't even wait for the sun to set."

Bumblebee shrugged, but he started to get anxious. Nightshade had this thing where she was 99.9% right all the time. "We're Cybertronians. Not perfect by any means. He had this sparkling, he can take care of it."

She smiled and Bumblebee realized her reaction was to guage Bumblebee's. "You really are trying to be like Optimus."

"Is it working?" He got excited.

Her smile remained and she shook her helm. "No."

"Awwww, come on!"


End file.
